Roxy
Roxy is a fictional character in the Winx Club animated series. Her first appearance is "Winx on Earth", the third episode of the fourth season, in which she made a brief cameo. Her actual debut was in Episode 6, "A Fairy Found." She was the last terrestrial fairy of Planet Earth for many centuries until she was discovered by the Winx Club, who helped her accept her destiny as a fairy and release her fellow Earth fairies from their imprisonment at the hands of the Wizards of the Black Circle, in their own fairy kingdom, Tir Nan Og. From now on, she is learning how to become a full-fledged Guardian fairy of Animals, just like the Winx Club, and frequently accompanies them on missions that require her extraordinarily strong animal magic and expertise. She is considered to be the seventh fairy of the team, even though she joins them on occasion She appeared in the spinoff series, World of Winx, in five episodes from the first season. Personality Profile Roxy is the last earth fairy. Her power is the power of animals which makes her the fairy of animals. She also lives in Gardenia, just like Bloom, making the two close. The Winx girls noticed her in The Frutti Music Bar, where her father and herself work, and got to be friends with her later in the season. As the fairy of Animals, she owns a pet dog, Artu, whom she loves very much and despises anyone who tries to hurt him. Roxy is very much her own person and in the beginning it was hard for the Winx to get through to her. She has a stubborn personality, but softens as she gets to know Bloom and her friends. She is also the daughter of Morgana, the Queen of the earth fairies, making Roxy their Princess. At the end of the fourth season, Head Mistress Faragonda shows up at the Frutti Music Bar, where Roxy then takes the offer of going back to Alfea with the girls and studying more about her growing fairy powers. Appearance *''List of Roxy's Outfits'' *''Roxy/Gallery'' Civilian Roxy has waist-length, mauve hair with amber tips and eyes of arbitrarily interchanging mauve and amber color. She has a green, long-sleeve top with a pink shirt over it, which has a blue paw print in front. Her jeans are knee-length with a chain hanging off and she also wears pink and white laced-up boots. She also gets a secondary outfit with different jeans and a closed denim vest over her usual shirt. Believix Roxy's Believix outfit consists of a sparkling green top that has two pale lavender straps holding it over her right shoulder, a green glove on her right arm, green shorts with a lime green belt that sports a heart buckle and ruffles hanging off. Her hair goes past her rear and she also wears a pair of high-heeled platform boots, colored pale blue heels. Her wings are heart-shaped, mainly green and hot pink with pink swirls and green paw marks (possibly referring to her animal-based powers). However, in the cartoon, the paw prints are not there. Instead, a pair of ovals with swirls in them (resembling butterflies) are at the top of her upper wings. Magical Abilities Roxy is from Planet Earth, the last terrestrial fairy, for that matter. She has power over animals. She is vicarious towards animals, possessing a form of empathy towards them, and can calm them if they're disturbed, hurt, amok, or escape docility. She has the power to speak to them telepathically and can even summon them in that sense, even retracing their steps taken if they've run away. She can also grant them the ability to speak like humans. She's also been shown to lend magical strength to them, as she did to Artu in Season 4's episode 7, allowing him to break free of the Dark Wizards and enter their barrier to return to her side. Once, she even released a flock of magical blue-green butterflies to stun the Wizards when they barged into her house. She can also shrink animals, such as in Season 4's episode 18, she downsized a giant spider to the size of a regular one. Believix Spells *'Enchanted Mantle-' A generic shield colored green. Practical, functional. *'Wolf Claw-' A burst of power in the shape of a wolf. *'Wild Heartbeat'- A beam of energy that tames animals. *'Basic Beam'- A basic power beam colored apple green. *'Scorpion Tail'- An attack she used in episode 25 of season 4; forms a hooked *stinger to swipe enemy weapons away. Other Spells * '''Nullify the Wild- '''A transformation spell she used to reverse the dark magic put upon Ms. Griffin by the Trix sisters, causing her to be restored to her original form. Because her magic centers around animals, she doesn't use her powers as much as the other girls in battle, if only because she's inexperienced. Also, despite having her Believix, Roxy can't activate the different wings and has to rely on Bloom to help her, though this could very well be because of the way she gained her Believix; like Bloom with her Enchantix, initially, it could be because her Believix is incomplete, though it's just a theory. Roxy can also control the White Circle, but it takes some time, mostly because she's too afraid to use it after a fairy named Nebula uses the Circle to take possession of her body. She eventually overcomes this fear and uses the Circle to help her amplify her powers and is later able to open the portal to Tir Nan Og, which lies inside of it. Category:Characters Category:Winx Club